1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image print method for automatically printing an organization chart image on the basis of various kinds of pre-stored data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in various kinds of organizations such as companies, public service organizations, schools, and the like, their organization charts are often utilized. Especially, in the personnel department and the general affairs department, every time personnel changes or organization changes occur, the organization chart must be corrected or created.
Conventionally, such an organization chart is normally created using an office computer, personal computer, wordprocessor, or the like. More specifically, in these computers, the organization chart is created while running application software programs such as a wordprocessor program, a drawing tool, and the like.
However, in this case, the organization chart is manually created with reference to personnel data such as an "employee master file", a "position table" which records departments to which employees belong, and the like.
As described above, conventionally, when an organization chart is created even using a wordprocessor, a computer, or the like, such a creating operation normally depends on manual operations, i.e., key inputs, and the like. For this reason, the creation efficiency is poor, and the operation is time-consuming.
when personnel changes or organization changes occur, the contents of the above-mentioned file and table must be updated, and an organization chart must be created or corrected based on the updated contents of these file and table, resulting in a considerably heavy load.
These problems apply not only to the organization chart but also to hierarchical charts of all organized data sets which can be expressed hierarchical charts, such as a hierarchical relation chart of modules, hierarchical directories of files, and the like in specifications of software.